Daughter of Poseidon
by Totalbooknerd13
Summary: Soo... what if Poseidon hadn't been joking at the end of The Last Olympian? I wrote this long before the other series started, so sorry that it doesn't quiet fit. Take Percy, Annabeth, Camp Half Blood, one mysterious girl and what do you get? Find out.
1. New Beginnings

**Hello everyone who is just now reading this for the first time! This is my very first fanfiction, EVER. Feel free to leave any and all comments, corrections, and praise/critiques in the form of reviews! I loooooovvvvvvveeeee feedback, even the negative kind, so don't be shy! I'm not!**

* * *

Percy pov:

Finally, a normal summer. Just training, relaxing, and a lot of Annabeth.

I was lying down in the sand dunes after lunch. I had been at camp for a week. It was great to be back. There were so many new kids this year. All I had to do was clean and help train the new kids this year, yeah, I loved it. All the new cabins were done. Even I was surprised at how many there were. The Hermes kids loved all the space they now had.

As I was thinking all this, I heard footsteps running toward me. I sat up when they reached me. It was Nico.

"Percy, you better hurry. She's going nuts! I thought you could help. She kept saying your name." He said panting obviously exhausted from the run down here.

Annabeth.

I was on my feet even before I finished the thought.

"Where?" I asked.

"Half-Blood Hill." I started running, leaving him in the dust. My thoughts were swirling in a chaotic mess. What's wrong? Was it Annabeth he was talking about? Is there a new camper, someone I used to know? I knew none of these would be answered until I got to the hill.

When I did get there, it was even more confusing. There were about half a dozen half bloods and a satyr in a half circle loosely around one girl who looked like she had just seen the Oracle, though I knew very well that there was a less scary Oracle now. I noticed that none of them crossed the barrier and the girl was just across it. I stopped running.

The girl had long brown hair and was really short though she looked like she was fifteen. She was holding a duffel bag and muttering something. I noticed she was clutching a book to her chest. It was written in English. Strange, she should have a hard time reading it with dyslexia.

Then I saw Annabeth leaning against the pine tree a little ways away from everyone else. She looked fine. I relaxed finally and walked over to her.

"So what's with the girl?" I asked. "Nico looked like he ran the whole way to the beach." I stood next to her.

"She freaked him out pretty bad. She called him by name and started talking about ambrosia and blue cookies and Kronos. Then she said your name and started talking so fast we couldn't understand her. She refuses to cross the barrier, and we're worried more monsters will show up." She didn't look at me while she talked. She just stared at the girl. She finally looked up. "Do you know her? The satyr said her name is Lydia."

"No, I've never seen her. How does she know my name?" I said confused.

"I don't know. She's strange though, she'd never been attacked by any monsters until she turned fifteen."

"Really? That's weird. Was she claimed?"

"The satyr says that she was, but she refuses to tell anyone who claimed her. She won't even tell the satyr."

"So why did they think I could help? I mean why not get one of the Aphrodite girls her age. They'd be a lot better than me."

"I don't know but let's find out." She walked over and joined the cluster of kids talking to the girl. I sighed and joined her. Nico was back now.

"Finally. You've got to get her across the barrier before all the monsters in New York smell her." Conner Stoll said as he pushed me in front of the girl.

"Okay, okay, quit it." I said and walked up the girl. "Hey kid, your name is Lydia, right? Why don't you come over here so we can explain some things to you?" I saw her eyes widen and she looked like she thought I was the president of the United States or something.

"You-you-your P-Percy J-Jackson." She whispered and collapsed. Well wonderful.

"Hey guys, um, I think she fainted." I called back. I heard some muffled laughter behind me, but I ignored it. I picked her up (she didn't weigh much) and carried her across the barrier. "And you thought I could help?"

"Yeah, well, she kept saying your name and stuff so we figured you knew her or something. She sure seems to know you. "Conner said and laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm taking her to Chiron." I said.

"I'll come too. She might need a familiar face when she wakes up." The satyr said. I shrugged.

"Alright. Why don't you explain why she's so freaked out?" I said. Annabeth came and walked on my other side.

"Well, I found her in this house near Vegas that had been abandoned sense World War II. She was sitting in a room that must have been a girl her age's. She looked really sad and scared. When she saw me she didn't freak out or anything, she just stared. Then she picked up that book she was holding back there and started flipping pages. After a few minutes, she looked up. She looked really scared. I felt really bad for the kid. Then she said 'You're a satyr. Why are you here? You are supposed to be in New York helping Grover.' Then she went back to flipping pages. Has that ever happened before? I mean, she acted like she knew everything there was to know already." The satyr said. He looked so confused. "Anyway, after a few minutes she got up and pulled that duffel bag out of the closet and loaded it with yet more books and clothes from the dresser. Then she said, 'When do we go to Camp Half-Blood?' I was all like you know about that stuff? She's all, 'You're a satyr, I'm a half-blood, and my dad is a Greek god. Did I miss anything?' Then she walked out of the room and came back with a real celestial bronze sword. Don't ask me where she got it, I don't know. She whistled and after a minute these two dogs come running in. Beware of the Yorkie, that thing has guard dog issues. The dogs' names are Big Boy and Tiny. Tiny is a bullmastiff and Big boy is a Yorkie. The instant we stepped out the front door of the house, we were attacked. It was crazy! She is a stinking amazing fighter. As far as I can tell, she's never been trained, but she's almost as good as you! But she fought them off. She has fought her way here. Its crazy how many monsters attacked her. She didn't fall apart until she saw the pine tree. She's so odd. She wouldn't tell me anything about herself except that she's been claimed. She won't tell me who her dad is, so don't ask." He finally stopped talking as we got closer to the big house.

I saw Rachel standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Who _is _that? I've been getting flashes of her all day!" Rachel said. "She's been giving me a headache." She said rubbing her temples.

"Hi, to you too" I mumbled. I walked up the porch and set Lydia on one of the deck chairs. The satyr went and sat next to her. Annabeth leaned against one of the pillars and laughed. I settled into one of the deck chairs close to them.

"She's giving us all a headache." Annabeth said then explained what happened and a shortened version of what the satyr had said. Rachel laughed too.

"Wow, this one is going to be trouble." She said when Annabeth was done.

"So where is Chiron?" I asked.

"He's working with some Ares kids on Archery." Rachel said.

"So, do you think she's an Aphrodite kid?" Rachel asked.

"No she said her _dad_ was a Greek god. "Annabeth said.

"What about Ares? She's a good fighter." I said.

"Yeah, but she fainted remember?" Annabeth said. "She could be an Apollo kid." We spent the next five minutes debating who Lydia's dad could be.

"Hey, Percy, she's waking up!" the satyr said. I got up and crouched by where Lydia's head was. Rachel and Annabeth went and sat by her feet.

"Lydia, wake up. Come on, we're all waiting for you. Open your eyes." The satyr said soothingly. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She focused first on the satyr and went in a circle ending with me.

"It wasn't a dream." She said. Her eyes were wide as she continued to stare at me. It was uncomfortable how she was looking at me.

"Um, no it wasn't a dream." I said shifting. "How are you feeling? You fainted back there."

"I can't believe it's really you! I mean I knew you'd be here but I never considered meeting you! Y-you met Calypso, a-and you were in Mount St. Helens, and you saved us all last summer, a-and you got the fleece for Thalia's tree and then she wasn't a tree! Wow!" She babbled and finally stopped for a breath. My eyes were bugged out. What the heck!? I scooted back to the nearest chair and sat down. I looked at the other three staring at me. I looked back at Lydia.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Lydia Marissa Sydney. I'm your little sister."


	2. Day One

Percy pov:

"What?!" I yelped and about fell out of the chair I was in. Maybe my dad hadn't been joking last summer.

"Well actually I'm your older sister but that's a long story…."Lydia said trailing off as her hyper attitude faded. She looked like she was going to cry. She whistled loudly suddenly and wiped at her eyes.

"Move away from her and the steps everybody, here she comes." The satyr said and moved away from Lydia.

"What?" I said. It seemed like I used that word a lot. Nothing was making sense anymore. Suddenly a fierce bark came from the sword-fighting arena. I turned around expecting Mrs. O'Leary to come crashing toward us, but instead I saw a huge Bull Mastiff running full tilt toward us. The dog dashed right up the steps and right onto Lydia. I jumped up to drag the creature off her, but then I realized it wasn't hurting her. It was licking her face and wagging its tail and whimpering like a puppy. Lydia had her arms around the dog's neck and was crying into its fur.

I crept around the scene to where the satyr was standing.

"What's with the dog?" I ask.

"That's Tiny. She's apparently been with Lydia for a long time. She is huge but she thinks she's a lapdog. It's crazy." He said. He looked back at the two and shook his head. "Her other dog is a Yorkie as I said earlier, he thinks he's a Rottweiler. His name is Big Boy."

"So Tiny is the Bull Mastiff, and Big Boy is the Yorkie. She was not very original in naming her dogs." I said. "So where's Big Boy?"

"I don't know, you might want to check on Miss O'Leary, though, that dog is ferocious." I gave the satyr a funny look but went off to the sword-fighting arena. It gave me a chance to think this all out. I had a sister? And somehow, even though she looks younger, she's older than me. But she looks fifteen! I was muttering about all this when I heard an annoying yap and a low whining sound. I dashed the last bit of trail to the arena and saw a sight I will never, in my life, ever, forget.

A Yorkie (Big Boy I guess) was standing on top of Miss O'Leary growling at her as Miss O'Leary looked terrified for the first time I can remember. It was shocking. Apollo kids where in the arena staring.

"Ah, Percy? I don't know where the Yorkie came from but its half something evil. It wrestled Miss O'Leary down to the ground, it was insane!" one of them said still staring. I finally went and picked up the Yorkie. It growled ferociously at me and I held it away from me. Miss O'Leary got up with her tail between her legs. I shifted the dog to one hand and patted her. I took Big Boy and I headed back to the Big House.

When I got there, things had settled down quite a bit. Lydia had stopped crying and Tiny was sitting on the floor beside her chair. Everyone was sitting. I put Big Boy down beside Tinny and sat down next to Annabeth. She took my hand.

"Your dog just about killed mine." I said to Lydia. She looked at me and I thought she was going start crying again.

"I forgot that Mrs. O'Leary is yours now." She turned to look at the Yorkie. "Big Boy, what have I told you about playing nice with other dogs?" The Yorkie put his tail between his legs and put his head down.

_I sincerely hope that we don't have to keep them in the cabin_, I thought.

"Well I'm going to get Chiron," said Rachel, after a minute. She headed off toward our archery field. I shifted awkwardly. I looked at Annabeth like "what do I do?" She let go of my hand and stood up. I stood up with her.

"Why don't we get you to your cabin and find a place to keep Big Boy and Tiny?" she said.

"Do I get to stay in the Poseidon cabin?" She said in a small voice.

"As long as that's who your father is."

"Yes, it is."

"Then that's where you'll stay." Annabeth turned to the satyr. "Can you go get her duffel bag and bring it to the cabin?"

"Is it ok if I leave you with them?" He asked Lydia. She nodded. He went off toward the hill. Lydia stood up and we set off. The dogs followed us. When we got to the cabin, I heard someone shuffling around inside. I motioned them to wait while I went to see who was inside. I peeked inside the door.

"PERCY!" a deep voice yelled and I was suddenly being hugged so tight I could barely breathe.

"Tyson! I can't breathe!" I squeaked. He put me down. "What are you doing here, big guy?" I said. He was in charge of the army of Olympus as of last summer. "Come on in guys, its just Tyson." I called. Annabeth came in leading Lydia who looked a little stunned.

"I'm on break. There is no war, because my brother defeated all the bad guys." Tyson said. He was grinning like crazy. Then he looked over and saw Annabeth and Lydia. "Annabeth!" He yelled, and ran and hugged her too. She laughed.

"Good to see you too, big guy." He released her and was still grinning.

"Who are you? I don't know you." He said looking at Lydia. She was staring at him like he was a hero, which he was.

"I'm L-Lydia. But you're Tyson and you're Percy's half-brother. You're my half-brother too." She said looking kind of dazed. The dogs were sniffing at Tyson's feet. He looked at them and lifted a foot.

"Little sister, can you make the dogs go away, they smell bad." He said. Lydia grinned for the first time today.

"Tiny, Big Boy, heal!" she said. They immediately walked over and sat on either side of her. Tyson put his foot down.

"Can I hug you, new little sister?" asked Tyson he was grinning real big again. Lydia had the exact same expression as him as she nodded. Tyson gave her a huge hug and they both grinned as he released her.

"I have a new little sister!" He yelled, jumping up and down, clapping.

"That's right." I said. I couldn't help but grin at him. Just then the satyr came in with Lydia's duffel bag

"So, uh, where do I put this?" he asked.

"Percy, can I use this bed?" Lydia asked touching a bed behind mine.

"Sure." I replied. I was kind of surprised she wanted to be close to me. She really had just met me but she seemed to trust me already. The satyr dropped the bag by the bed.

"We need to figure out where the dogs are going to stay." Annabeth said. I smiled at her in relief. I did _not_ want them to stay in the cabin.

"I think we should go talk to Chiron first." I said. It seemed that he knew where everything should be, so he would know where to put two dogs with identity issues.

We all piled out of the cabin. I took Annabeth's hand and we set out for the archery field. Tyson skipped the whole time yelling at the top of his lungs, "I have a baby sister! I have a baby sister!" We all laughed and Lydia grinned. As we passed the volleyball pit some people stared. One kid got hit in the head with the volleyball because he wasn't paying attention. That sent laughter through the whole group. It was one of the kids that came in late last summer. I guess he just hadn't learned to not be surprised when weird things happened here at camp.

When we finally reached the field, Tyson stopped yelling and skipping. We went around the Ares kids and I got the usual glare from Clarisse that I acknowledged with a smile and a nod. I saw Rachel standing by Chiron talking to him he was nodding. When we approached he looked up and smiled at us.

"So this must be Lydia." He said. He held out his hand to her. Lydia stepped forward and shook his hand. She had and awed look on her face. "According to Rachel, you're going to cause quiet a change to happen." He was still smiling at her. I instantly thought of the prophecy Rachel had given last year. I certainly hope she's not a part of it, she looks so fragile and sensitive, and I don't think she could handle it. "Are you settled in your cabin?" he asked Lydia. She nodded. "Good."

"We came to ask where we should keep Lydia's dogs." I said. He looked at me thoughtfully.

"Well, we could keep them with Miss. O'Leary." He said.

"Big Boy just about killed her earlier; I don't think it would be smart to leave them alone together."

"I see. This is a dilemma." He said. "Where did they sleep before Aegidios, here, found you?" he asked, Lydia his hand on the satyr's shoulder.

"They had dog beds. I didn't bring them because it was too much to carry. They can sleep on the bed with me if that's ok." She said. _Would they fit?_ I thought.

"I think that would be fine." He said. Great. Annabeth squeezed my hand. "Now I think you should all be getting ready for dinner." He gave us all one last smile and turned back to the Ares kids armed with bows. "Dismissed." He said loud enough for them all to hear. We all headed toward the cabins. Tyson started skipping and yelling again. All the Ares kids gave Lydia sideways looks. She blushed and looked at the ground smiling. Clarisse came up beside me and Annabeth.

"So, you got yourself a little sister." She said.

"Yep, surprised?"

"Actually, yes. She looks like she was born _after _World War II. She was alive last year. She is a daughter of Poseidon. She could very well have been the child of the prophecy, and she was kept a secret till now. I would want to know why if I were you." She shrugged and walked off. My mouth was hanging open now and I knew it, but I couldn't seem to change it.

"She has point." Annabeth said. I nodded.

"I know, and that's what bothers me." We walked the rest of the way the to cabins in silence. I walked halfway to the Athena cabin before I realized I should be going to mine. I felt myself turn red up to my ears. Annabeth laughed. I kissed her on the cheek.

"I think maybe I should go to my cabin." I said.

"You think?" she laughed some more. I kissed her cheek one more time then headed off to my cabin. Tyson was still yelling when I got there. Lydia was trying to get him to stop.

"I have a baby sister! I have a baby sister!"

"Tyson, everyone already heard. Come on, your being really loud."

"Tyson lay off. I had seven people tell me to tell you congratulations. Seriously, everyone knows."

"Yay!" Tyson yelled and sat on his bed.

"Come on guys, time for dinner." I said and we headed for the pavilion. Almost everyone was there already. We loaded our plates and went to the fire and gave our sacrifices. When it was Lydia's turn I saw her close her eyes and say something so quietly I couldn't hear her. She scraped some food into the fire and smiled. I hope she was answered. We all sat down and Tyson went into a full description of what happened during the year and the beginning of the summer. I smiled and listened. I was glad Tyson was talking; I wouldn't know what to say.

Lydia was quiet for the rest of the day. We went canoeing and I even purposely tipped over the canoe just to make her laugh. (It's not like she got wet, one of the perks of being a child of Poseidon.) She barely even smiled. I knew something was on her mind but I decided to let her talk when she wanted to instead of pressuring her.

She didn't talk till late that night.

Tyson was already asleep and I was laying in my bed waiting for sleep.

"Percy?" she called quietly.

"Hhhmm?"

"Do you want to know what happened to my family; why I was alone?"

"Um, sure. If you want to tell me, that is."

"They were struck by lightning."


	3. Lydia's Past

Lydia pov:

I should tell him. I know I should. But he doesn't remember me! I watched him and his friends for hours and he never saw me. But it was only a week ago. No, a few years ago. Oh, I don't know how long ago it was! I'm going to tell him.

"Percy?" I called quietly.

"Hmm?" he mumbled. Dang, he was awake. No turning back now.

"Do you want to know what happened to my family; why I was alone?" I half hoped that he would say no.

"Um, sure. If you want to tell me, that is."

"They were struck by lightning." I winced at his gasp.

"What?!" he gasped. He used that word a lot. I got up and sat on his bed next to him. He sat up and stared at me.

"I was born on March 13, 1931. I was with my mom and step-dad and little sister in our family car. It was quiet a luxury back then. I was still fifteen. Marcella, my little sister, was eight. We were just driving; we had nothing else to do. We stopped at a gas station and I felt compelled to go inside. I used having to go to the bathroom as an excuse. Everyone else stayed in the car and waited. Once I was inside, I heard a huge crack and an explosion. Our car had been struck by lightning with my family inside. They all died."

I had to stop because my throat was closing up from held back tears. Percy put his arm around my shoulders. I swallowed and went on. "I ran. I didn't want to go home. I knew Las Vegas well. It started raining but I still ran. I'm sure I got quite a few startled looks. I could feel something following me, but when I looked back, there was nothing. Finally, I stopped in front of a hotel. The doorman saw me and rushed me in. The whole first floor was games and stores. Everyone was nice to me. They all wanted to help me. They said they had been waiting for me. They gave me a room and new clothes. When I got up to the room, Big Boy and Tiny were there. I don't know how they got there but I was glad to see them. I showered and changed and went to walk around I thought about how much Marcella would love it here. It had all her favorite games. It had a pool with a water slide! It was like the depression didn't affect this place and I didn't have to pay to use any of it.

"After an hour or so, two more kids came in. I talked with them. I liked the oldest one, the girl, she was about my age. I think her name was Bianca. I played with them on the games and in the pool. We had fun. It was like that for a long time. It was just the three of us. I somehow managed to not think about my parents of Marcella's death. Then one day, this man came and got Bianca and her brother Nico. They left with him. I missed them. Maybe an hour later I saw three other kids come in. I didn't want to make friends with them just to watch them leave. But I watched them. One of them walked funny and he played shooting games the whole time. I didn't like him so I watched the other two kids. The girl reminded me of Marcella. She had the same blonde hair and gray eyes."

I stopped. I looked at Percy to see what he was thinking. His eyes were huge but the rest of his face was composed. I went on. "I could tell she was smart. I wanted to talk to her, but I got distracted by the boy. For some reason, I felt a connection to him. He didn't look like me or act like me, but I felt close to him. When he went to go to another game, I was able to see his eyes. His eyes were the exact same color as mine. My mom always told me that my eyes were as green as the ocean. The only ocean I ever saw was gray so I never knew what she meant. He had my eyes. I could tell he was younger than me. I watched him the rest of the time. I watched him drag his friends out the door. I was sad to see him go. I wandered into the bookstore after that. They had a brand new series out that I liked the look of. I grabbed all five of the books and bought them and went to my room to read. I've always been a good reader, though it was harder for me to learn than it was for everyone else. The books were good so I finished the first one in a few hours. I left the hotel after that and took the books with me. My dogs followed. They had been well taken care of. All the employees tried to stop me. They said they had new games, new books, new everything. But I still left. The book scared me. When I got out, I looked around. Everything was different. Everything was lit up. People were dressed weird and there were cars everywhere.

"I walked to my house. I got lost a few times but I made it. It was abandoned, surrounded by tall buildings and falling apart. I went in with my key I still had. I looked around the whole house. I cried and cried as I finally remembered that last day. I finally ended up in my room. I settled down on my bed and read the rest of the books. They scared me even more now because I knew they were the truth. Do you know what they were about, Percy? They were about you. They told your story. It started with the museum when you were twelve and the last one was last summer when you defeated Kronos, when you left to go home after that summer. I know your whole story, your thoughts, everything. I know Annabeth, and Grover, and Nico. I know the truth about Silena Beauregard. I know about Calypso. I know _you._" I stopped. He looked shocked, absolutely beyond words. "Here, I'll show you." I got up and dug through my duffel bag till I found the first book. I put it in his lap. He picked it up and stared at the cover.

"This one covers your first summer." He finally looked up.

"Do-do you have last summer?" I nodded and pulled out the last one. I handed it to him. He flipped through the pages. "Does it cover the, ah, last part of my summer?" I knew what he meant. I took the book from him and turned it to page 372. I handed it to him. He read for a long time. Finally, he looked up at me. "You know everything."

"Only because of these." I tapped the book.

"Can I, ah, can I keep this?" he asked shyly.

"Sure. I already read all of them." I saw his eyes widen. "Oh! I won't tell anyone anything, I promise!" He relaxed again. "I have a favor to ask." He looked up at me curious. "Please don't tell anybody about this till I tell you I'm ready. I want to talk to Nico and Annabeth first."

"Of course I can do that. It's a lot to take in. And, out of curiosity, when did you get claimed?"

"Well I knew I was your sister after I read the first book." I smiled. "I realized that you were the boy with my eyes. And, well, I just knew. When I finished the last one, a trident appeared above my head. I wasn't surprised." I smiled at him again. "And now you know everything." I thought of how Annabeth would react to my news. Thinking of Annabeth made me think of Marcella and my smile disappeared. I felt tears prickle my eyes. I wiped at them but that only made them come faster. Almost instantly I was sobbing quietly. Percy jumped up and put his arm around me and led me to my bed.

"Hey, hey you're alright. It's ok. You just cry, ok? Just cry." He said. I did just that. I cried for who knows how long.

When I was finally able to stop, I hiccuped.

"Hey, kiddo, you should just go to bed, ok? We can talk more tomorrow, ok? You just get some good sleep." Percy said. I nodded and got under my covers. Percy got up and went and got in his bed.

"Percy?" I said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"No problem, kid."

As I fell asleep that night, for the first time in what was years, I realized that I would be ok. I had Percy.


	4. Simon

**So I know this chapter is really short but they will not all be this short, I promise! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You are all wonderfull! Just for the record I post on Sundays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.**

Simon pov:

A new girl arrived today. She caused a lot of commotion. Well more than usual anyways. Once things settled down a little, my cabin leader what's-his-name sent us all to play volleyball. I was cool with that though, I'm good at volleyball. I caught a glimpse of the girl as she passed by with the camp celebrities and dream team couple; the one and only Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Gosh those two were lucky. They had each other, and what did I have? A bunch of scrap metal and some really buff half siblings.

I'm a son of Hephaestus. What does that mean exactly? I rock when it comes to mechanics but everything else is beyond me. I'm not nearly as good as all the other kids in my cabin and so I'm a misfit in all senses of the word.

I don't even look remotely like any of the rest of them. They all look at least slightly alike. But not me. I'm tall with flat, dirty blonde hair. I'm sort of strong, but really weak compared to the other kids. I can barely even fight with a sword. I use a bow. Sometimes I wonder if the gods got mixed up and I was supposed to be in the Apollo cabin, or the Ares cabin, or even the Hypnos cabin. But no.

I came to camp last year. My arrival was really nothing to get worked up about and no one did. No monsters tried to kill me and Aegidios was so relieved that I was an easy assignment. Almost immediately after I was settled in, he was sent west. I guess it was this new girl he was looking for.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a booming voice yelling "I HAVE A BABY SISTER!" as loud as he could. It was Tyson, the other camp celebrity. He was walking by with the new girl, Aegidios, and the dream team. The new girl looked happy but embarrassed. She was incredibly beautiful. They were all laughing and I couldn't help but stare. I wonder what her name is. She must be a daughter of Aphrodite to be that beautiful.

BAM!

The volleyball came and hit me on the side of the head and sent me sprawling. I looked up to see if the new girl noticed, and for a second, our eyes met. I could just feel my insides melting in the power of her eyes.

"I HAVE A BABY SISTER!"

The seemingly sudden yell startled us both and she looked away, breaking the spell. The girl got really red and she walked away with the dream team.

I went back to the game, but I couldn't get the girl out of my head, and I ended up losing the game, which was a first. Finally the embarrassment ended and it was time to get ready for dinner.

I found out at dinner that the new girl's name was Lydia. I watched Lydia for the rest of the day. I didn't mean to be like a stalker, but I couldn't help but watch her. I watched Percy attempt and fail at making her cheer up by tipping their canoe. For being the savior-of-us-all-luckiest-guy-alive-defeater-of-Kronos, he wasn't too smart. He had to enlist the aid of the water nymphs to get that same canoe off the bottom of the lake. Well we can't all be perfect. At least his girlfriend makes up for his not-so-smartness.

Unfortunately, there are only a few hours between dinner and lights out, so I would have to wait till tomorrow to see more of Lydia. I stayed up most of the night thinking about Lydia. She's someone special. I just know it.


	5. Here Goes Nothing

Lydia pov:

I started planning my talk with Annabeth as soon as I woke up. I knew that I couldn't just walk up to her and be all, hi, I know all about you and everything that's happened to you sense you met Percy because of these books I've read. Does that freak you out at all?

No I had to be subtler than that. But how could I get Annabeth by herself? Maybe I can get Percy to help me.

"Hey, Percy? What do we have to do today?"

"Well, we have the rock wall, more canoeing, I'm going to work with you on sword fighting, maybe some archery, and then we have mess around time." Percy laughed at my overwhelmed expression. "Don't worry it all comes naturally, besides, from what I hear you're already pretty good at sword fighting, and that's the hardest part. Speaking of, where is that sword the satyr, Aegidios was it, was talking about?"

I had almost forgotten about my father's sword. I went to my duffel bag and pulled it, and the belt it was attached to, out. I pulled it out of the sheath and handed it to Percy. He whistled appreciatively as he took it from me.

"Wow, great sword. Where did you get it?"

I looked down and fought my stinging eyes. "It was my father's, well, my step-father's. He practiced with it in his free time. He was really good and he taught me. Don't ask me how he got ahold of celestial bronze because I don't know."

"Well, assuming you want to keep it, lets start training." He handed me back the sword and grinned. "I would like to officially usher in your first day at Camp Half-Blood with one of the best breakfasts you'll ever have." I laughed and we left the cabin.

He was right. The food was awesome. Last night was just a warm up. I couldn't wait to start the day.

We started at the volcano/rock wall. My step-dad had taken me rock climbing as a kid and it was one of the things that I was good at. I would have gotten to the top rather quickly had it not been for the lava. I almost got burned at least a dozen times and I actually got burned twice.

Somehow, Percy made it to the top unscathed and long before I did. He grinned at me and handed me a canteen. He was sitting at the top looking around the camp and waving occasionally at people passing by.

"The canteen has nectar in it so don't drink too much, but it will help with the burns." I took a sip. It tasted like my mom's famous shrimp pasta. It was exactly how I remembered it. I could also feel it healing the burns on my arm and leg.

I looked out over the camp. I saw the boy from the volleyball court in the archery field practicing. He was intensely focused and he looked even more gorgeous than the day before. His blonde hair waved softly in the wind and he held perfectly still as he aimed the bow. He released the arrow and it shot so fast, that I couldn't see it till it hit the target in the perfect middle. The boy leaned back onto his heels and looked at the arrow with a pleased look on his face.

I watched the thin muscles in his arms move as he picked up another arrow and aimed. This arrow shot a different target behind the first but still in the exact center. I saw what must be the rest of his cabin around him not quiet doing as well. They were lucky to hit the target at all. Maybe the boy was the instructor from the Apollo cabin, but no, these were the same kids he was playing volleyball with yesterday.

I wonder what his name is. I wish I could talk to him.

At that exact moment, the boy turned at looked straight at me. Our eyes met and I could see his eyes change colors from a dark, rich brown, to an almost golden color, to dark green. I was caught in his eyes. They held me in place and I couldn't look away, even if I'd wanted to.

"Hello? Lydia? Anybody home in there? Who's that boy?"

Percy waved his hand in front of my face and broke the spell I seemed to be under. I blinked several times and stared at Percy. "What?"

Percy smiled knowingly at me. "So who's the boy? Have you talked to him yet? Haven't broken curfew already have you?"

"What? Um, no. I don't know him." I turned red and Percy's amused expression. I quickly changed the subject. "Should we be moving to the next activity?"

"Yep, our next thing in archery." Percy grinned at me huge and I got even redder and panicky. What could I say to him if he was still there? Was Percy doing this intentionally? What did the boy think of my staring? Did he think I was a freak?

Percy hooked himself back up to the line and started repelling down the less dangerous side of the rock wall.

"Better hurry, Lydia, or he won't be there by the time we get there." Despite my nervousness, I really wanted to talk to the boy. I hooked myself back up to the line and repelled as fast as I could while avoiding the obstacles and not harming myself in the process. Percy had been at the bottom for five minutes before I finally got down.

"How do you do that? I've been trained in rock climbing and I still take forever."

"I've had a whole lot of free time to perfect that wall. You'll master it eventually." Percy set off for the archery field with me following close behind.

"So, depending on your skills, we may need to get you your own personal bow. It all depends on your preference. You can choose to fight only with your sword if you want, but you should still attempt archery because you never know what you'll be left with in a fight." I nodded and thought of the boy and his perfect aim. I wonder how long that took to master.

When we finally got to the field, the boy and his cabin where still there. Percy scanned the field and waved at some of the older campers and then spotted the boy. He turned and winked at me when he saw the boy looking at me. I turned red once again. I really need to work on that. He led me to a shed a little ways away and we went in.

"So its Simon that's captured your heart? Well he's a nice kid. I guess we'll see if he's good enough for my little sister." Percy winked again and turned to the back wall. All of the walls were covered in different bows. They were all different sizes and shapes. Some were thicker than others and some were more intricate than others. They ranged from painted and carved, tiny bows to giant, plain bows with thick strings.

"See anything that really catches your eye?" Percy said. I had an awed look on my face and I knew it but I just couldn't bring myself to change it. I saw a bow partially hidden behind some very fancy bows that really looked like something. I headed toward it and dug it out from behind the really extravagant bows.

It was medium sized and when I held it up like I was shooting, it felt perfectly comfortable. It was made of a light brown wood with a few green carvings in it. It had a teal ribbon wrapped around the place where your hand goes and it looked tough but elegant. It was perfect. I took it back to Percy.

"This one? Let me check it really quick to see if it needs repairs. I don't remember ever seeing the bow before, maybe it's new. Hey, look at this!" Percy pointed to a carving painted in a color that matched both of our eyes. It was a trident. "Looks like this bow is meant for you." I smiled at this. Maybe life here might just be exactly right for me.

For the first time sense I arrived at camp, I felt like I really belonged here. I had my dad's sword, two older brothers who were more than willing to look after me, and a complete knowledge of everything I needed thanks to those books.

Percy led me back out of the shed and I walked with total confidence. The space next the boy was open and I walked straight to it.

"Can we use this spot, Percy?" I called to him. He had stopped to gather up a quiver of arrows from a bin outside the shed. He waved to me to go ahead so I did. I set my bow down and turned to the shocked boy beside me.

"Hi, I'm Lydia. I'm new here. What's your name?"


	6. Sometimes I Feel Like a Creeper

**So I keep forgetting to say this but I do not own most of the characters, they belong to Rick Riordan (spelling?). Anyways thank you to everyone who has sent me so much love in the form of reviews and follows! I never thought that it would get to be this popular! In honor of you guys, I'm posting two chapters today! Also this one is kinda short, sorry about that. Enjoy!**

Simon pov:

This morning I couldn't find Lydia. Somehow, I didn't connect her hanging out with Percy all day yesterday with the fact that she had been claimed. Stupid, I know. So after, not-so-discretely searching the camp, I gave up and met the rest of my cabin at the archery field. I stored my bow there instead of keeping it with me in my cabin. Not surprisingly, non-metal things brought into our cabin often ended up being broken. It was safer if my bow stayed in the storage shed.

After retrieving my quiver and bow from the shed, I claimed my usual spot and started my warm up. My bow responded perfectly to me. It was made of a hard, but flexible wood with a thick string. It was fairly plain compared to the other bows. It had very few carvings and they were painted with chipped red paint. It had a red ribbon on the handle that was faded from being used. This was also a sign that it was used before I got here and well taken care of. My quiver matched it. It was made of the same wood with very few carvings and the same color of red ribbon was braided to make the strap. My bow was called the fire bow, and it was pretty dang awesome.

I chose my gear last year when I came. When they discovered my inability to wield a sword, they took me to the shed and told me to pick the one that caught my eye. My bow was practically glowing. Ever sense, it's been a comfort to me.

After warming up I started at my targets. I aimed and shot at the first target. It landed in the exact middle of the target. I rolled back on my heels and smiled. I'd just recently mastered the bow and I was still pretty happy about it. I picked up another arrow and let it fly at the other target. Exact middle, again. Oh yes, I'm good.

Just then, I felt eyes on me. I turned around and locked into the eyes of the one person I hadn't been able to find. Lydia was staring at me from the top of the rock wall. Percy was sitting next to her waving at people that passed by and talking to her, though she didn't appear to be listening. We locked eyes and I couldn't look away. She looked so beautiful. I just couldn't seem to stop staring at her.

Just then, Percy waved his hand in front of Lydia's face and said something to get her attention. The second eye contact was broken, so was the spell. Lydia jumped and looked up at Percy, slightly embarrassed. Percy said something and Lydia got really embarrassed. I was embarrassed too. Why is it that every time we meet eyes, I have to stare at her like some kind of creeper?

I watched as Lydia and Percy repelled down the wall. I couldn't look away till the trees blocked Lydia from view.

Slowly, I went back to my practice. I retrieved my arrow from the targets and went back to practicing. After a few minutes, none other than Lydia and Percy entered the field. Lydia looked excited but nervous. Percy was amused and relaxed. After looking around and greeting people he led an embarrassed Lydia to the storage shed. They were in there for a long time.

I went back to my practice determined to keep going when Lydia came out of the shed. I listened as foot steps approached minutes later.

"Can we use this spot, Percy?" Lydia called behind me. I shot off an arrow at the back target. She must have gotten a confirmation because she set a bow down at the empty spot next to me and approached me as I reached to get another arrow.

"Hi, I'm Lydia. I'm new here. What's your name?" I looked up at her. I was slightly startled at her approach. I figured she thought I was some strange kid to be avoided. Then I saw her bow. It was the water bow.


	7. Legend of the Cursed Bows

**So this chapter is not from anyone's perspective. Thank you everyone who has reviewed! And a special thank you to those who send in corrections, I really appreciate it! Once again, I do not own this world or most of its characters, that all goes to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

The legend of the cursed bows is not commonly known. The origin of the story isn't known either. It is a strange story. It is set in a time long before Greece, Italy and any other country were ever thought of. The legend tells of a two nations who were as opposite as fire and water. They were constantly at war with each other for reasons long forgotten. One nation was ruled with women as the head, and the other with men. To end the war, both nations searched for their strongest warrior to be entered into a duel to the death. Unsurprisingly, the nation ran by women chose a woman, and the nation ran by men chose a man. They both trained hard for the task but they were not to ever meet.

But fate had a different idea.

The two warriors met one night after each had trained hard, neither of them knowing that the other was the one that they must defeat or be defeated by. The warriors fell in love and met as much as possible until the date of they're duel when they said goodbye to the other and went to meet their fate. The warriors thought it a cruel trick when they saw the other in armor ready to fight. They soon realized the truth and refused to fight. They each walked out of the arena and ran away together.

The leaders of the nations were furious that their warriors would not being finishing this war for them. They secretly collaborated and devised a plan to settle the war with the warriors. Each nation gathered its best weapon smiths and had them build a bow that would represent their nation perfectly.

The nation run by men was located in an area with many volcanoes and they built their trade off of what those volcanoes produced. Their bow was simple but strong with fiery carvings in it and with a handle of red ribbon. It was called the fire bow.

The nation run by women was located in an area surrounded almost completely by ocean and they based their trade and welfare off of what the ocean could offer them. Their bow was also simple with carvings, but these carvings were of water and of the ocean. It had a handle of teal ribbon. It was called the water bow.

The two bows were then given to the best magicians. The magicians cast spells on the bows to make the users first shots be straight into the heart of the one they loved.

The bows were then delivered to the two warriors. The messenger delivering the bows told the warriors that they were tokens of apology from the leaders to say that they did not have to fight. The messenger that delivered them was charged with the task of watching the warriors to see which one killed the other first.

When the warriors went hunting together, instead of aiming at the birds they chased, the warriors found themselves aiming at the other. They had no control over themselves. With tears in each of their eyes the warriors fought the spells. The warriors were able to stand perfectly still and not release the arrows for two days and two nights. They were both grief stricken, and almost dead inside when their strength finally gave out. They each lost power and released their arrows at the same time, but the man's arrow struck first. Both of the warriors died by the others hand.

The nation of fire was called winner by the might of their warrior.

The cursed bows have occasionally shown up in history, but never really noticed. Each time they showed up, two people deeply in love had them. In the end, they would always kill each other. The bows have not appeared for over a hundred years, but now, they're back. With them comes the curse the magicians cast all those years ago.

Shoot straight…

Shoot true…

Shoot the one who is dear to you…

No strength can resist…

No power can defeat…

This curse we place…

For hopes of peace.


	8. The Teacher

**So I know this is very late, but I had extreme writer's block. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. So sorry! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Love you, you amazing people!**

* * *

Simon pov:

I stood up completely and smiled.

"Nice bow. I have the other one in that set." I held up mine and she smiled. "My names Simon by the way."

"Nice to meet you Simon. So our bows are a set?"

"Yeah, they were made together. Mine is the fire bow and yours is the water bow. Two complete opposites, both beautiful, both unique, and both dangerous." She smiled and held her bow up to mine to compare. Both were well taken care of with light wear on the ribbons around the handles. They both had painted carvings that were beautiful and intricate without being distracting. They were made of the same type of wood. Hers was a little smaller and thinner, obviously designed for a smaller person. In other words, it was perfect for Lydia: small, beautiful, dainty, but strong and powerful at the same time.

"Will you show me how to use it? Percy seems to be a bit preoccupied." We both turned to look at him. He was distracting half of the other kids in my cabin by attempting to juggle empty quivers. We both laughed as one landed on his head and dropped to the ground.

"Sure let me just grab you some arrows." I slung my bow onto my back and walked back to the bin being careful to stay well out Percy's way. I instantly saw the one I was looking for. I quickly grabbed the quiver and went back to give it to Lydia. She took it and studied it. It was the match made to match her bow. I knew I'd seen it before. It had matching carvings and ribbons. After looking it over and tracing some of the carvings, Lydia slung it over her shoulder. I took it off her shoulder and undid the clasp.

"This is a special type of quiver. It's actually meant to be clasped around your waist like a belt." I put the belt around her waist and did up the clasp. I held my breath, realizing belatedly how close I was standing to her. I quickly took my hands off the belt. She must think that I'm much to forward. I nervously removed by bow from my back and began to demonstrate how to hold it correctly. I had to adjust her arm a bit. I tried my best not to seem like a creeper, but she kept sneaking glances at me that made me think that I wasn't succeeding. I showed her how to notch an arrow. She had a bit of trouble with it, so I took a chance. I went and stood right behind her. I bent over a little bit and placed one hand on top of hers on the bow and the other on the elbow of her arm holding the arrow. I heard her gasp quietly.

"Put the little notch right on the string. There you go. Now keep your arm slightly bent so you don't bruise it. Pull back slowly. There you go. Keep your elbow up. Angle it a little closer to your face so you can look down the length of the arrow at your target. Good. When you release, just relax your fingers and pull them back and out of the way. It will look like you're painting your cheek with your fingers. Now deep breathe. When you release it, release the arrow. Aim by looking down the length of the arrow and lining it up. Are you ready?" She nodded at me and gave me a nervous smile. I smiled back with what I hoped was a reassuring look. She turned back to the target, and I stepped back. She pulled an arrow out of the quiver on her hip and notched it. She pulled it back and held it for a second before taking a deep breath and releasing it.

The arrow flew through the air-

And struck its target.

* * *

**What happens? You tell me! The reviews will determine the outcome!**


	9. and the Student

**I decided to reward you guys with two chapters, considering I made you wait so long. So here it is! Part 9!**

* * *

Lydia pov:

Simon is a very good teacher. Is it strange that that is my first thought? You would think I would have been thinking about his hand on mine, or how close he was standing, or how good he smelled, or even the feel of his breath in my ear, but that all came second. I stood as still as I could and tried to follow his directions.

"Put the little notch right on the string. There you go." I did as he said. "Now keep your arm slightly bent so you don't bruise it. Pull back slowly. There you go." Pulling the string back did take a bit of strength, but it wasn't so hard that I couldn't do it. The bow seemed to be perfectly tuned to me. "Keep your elbow up." He gently nudged my elbow up. I could feel blush forming on my face and was glad he couldn't see my face. "Angle it a little closer to your face so you can look down the length of the arrow at your target." I moved my hand holding the string closer to my face. "Good. When you release, just relax your fingers and pull them back and out of the way. It will look like you're painting your cheek with your fingers." I slowly loosened my grip on the string but keeping my hold on the arrow. I put it back in the quiver at my hip. "Now deep breathe. When you release it, release the arrow. Aim by looking down the length of the arrow and lining it up. Are you ready?" I nodded and practiced my breathing. I smiled up at Simon, feeling a little nervous. He smiled back and I instantly felt better… until I looked back at the target, then I was nervous again.

Simon stepped back and I instantly missed his heat behind me. I pulled my arrow back out of the quiver and notched it. I made sure I was in the correct stance before I pulled it back. I checked my hands and made sure everything was right. I took a deep breath and prepared to shoot. I held it for a second before I released it with the arrow.

It shot out almost too quickly to follow and landed with a thud-

Right in the ground, two feet in front of me.

"That's it?" I turned around and looked at Simon incredulously. He took one look at me and dissolved into laughter. After a few seconds I started laughing too. We both collapsed on the ground and laughed. I saw some feet approach and looked up to see Percy standing over us. He looked at us rolling around laughing, the bows lying on the ground beside us, and the single arrow sticking in the ground. He cracked a smile.

"A master already, are we?" he laughed as Simon and I recovered. I was the first one to sit up. I could feel the wide grin stretching my face. I couldn't remember the last time I'd laughed like that.

"Can't you tell that my skills are infinite in their greatness? How dare you doubt me!" I was surprised to hear the joking tone in my voice. I hadn't felt this good in a long time.

"Well, You could have done really well, except you were aiming at the ground. Even I could see that, I was standing way over there." Percy told me with a smirk. I reached out and punched him in the knee. His leg gave out on him and he crumpled to the ground next to me. "Hey! It's not my fault! Blame the teacher, not the messenger!" He was laughing though, so I knew he wasn't going to hold a grudge. Simon jumped up and offered me his hand up. I took it and noticed that his eyes had changed again. They changed from a dark green to a light blue, almost turquois. I wonder if he knows that they do that.

"Lydia lets go canoeing! We can work on archery later, but right now it's hot!" I looked away from Simon and down at Percy. He was fanning himself dramatically and pretending to faint. I laughed at his theatrics and reluctantly agreed. As we were walking away, I looked back at Simon, to see him watching me.

"Day two and already breaking hearts. That has got to be a record." I looked up at a smirking Percy and punched him in the shoulder. "Hey! Oh, come on!"

I laughed at the ridiculously innocent face he was making and we continued to make our way to the lake.

* * *

**Was that at all like you expected?**


	10. A Talk

**Hello my faithful followers! I promise I am not dead, but still alive. I have to apologize for my extremely long absence. I just recently gained access to a computer again, and worked through my writers block. So I'm back! I hope to update regularly, but I no promises. **

**Huge thank you to all of you wonderful people who reviewed! You all make my day!**

* * *

Lydia pov:

The rest of the day went pretty quickly. Percy and I went canoeing and ended up having a water version of a snowball fight. The nymphs and I ganged up on Percy and ended up knocking him out of the canoe. I was laughing so hard; I didn't have time to react when he sent a wave to knock me out of the canoe as well. Of course neither of us got wet, and he ended up teaching me about the things we can do with water. He taught me how to create an air bubble and we ended up sitting in it and talking for who knows how long. We eventually swam to the surface to see some first year campers looking on with alarm. They apparently thought we both had drowned. Percy and I had a good laugh about that.

We returned the canoe to the dock and we headed to the sword-fighting arena. I was pretty good at sword fighting thanks to my stepdad, and I ended up teaching Percy just as much as he taught me. After we cleaned up and ate lunch, Percy took me down to the beach and showed me the best places to hide for pranks and he told me about some he had pulled over the years. I laughed as he told me about some of the more ridiculous ones. One particular one really made me laugh.

Percy spent his whole morning earlier this summer scouring the bottom of the bay collecting seaweed. He tied it all up in a ball and hid it in a tide pool further down the beach. He lured Annabeth down the beach and told her he had a surprise for her. He told her to close her eyes and wait. We went to the tide pool and made a huge ball of water around the seaweed and carried it all up to the top of a sand dune behind Annabeth. He dropped it right on her head, entirely soaking her and leaving a giant pile of seaweed on her head. When she turned around he said something along the lines of, "who's a seaweed brain now?" He ended up high tailing it around camp while Annabeth chased after him shouting threats with her knife.

By the end of the story I was rolling on the sand laughing with Percy next to me doing the same thing. After awhile, I see Annabeth coming down the beach toward us. We compose ourselves and wait for her to join us. She smiles when she sees us sitting together.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's a little more than sibling bonding going on here? Percy you aren't corrupting her already are you?"

"Who me?" Percy put on the most ridiculous innocent face I've ever seen, and Annabeth laughs before sitting next to him and kissing him on the cheek. We all sat and talked for a while. It was nice. It felt like I hadn't had a normal conversation in forever. I guess I really hadn't.

Despite loving the normalcy, I knew I needed to talk to Annabeth alone, and now was the perfect time. I worked up the courage to say the words that needed to be said.

"Hey Percy, would you mind if I had a talk with Annabeth alone for awhile? About, you know, that stuff I told you?" I immediately understood and nodded. He stood up and stretched.

"How about I come get you ladies when it gets close to dinner time?"

"Sounds perfect." I smiled at him gratefully. He bowed to us before making his grand departure down the beach, before tripping over a piece of driftwood. Annabeth and I had a good laugh about that before Percy was out of sight.

Annabeth turned to me expectantly. I felt very nervous and shy.

"Did you know I had a sister? Her name was Marcella. She was actually only my half-sister. She was my step-dad's daughter. We got along well enough for siblings."

"Why are you telling me about your sister?"

"Because you need to understand that I'm not saying this out of some weird sense of spite, but because it was true and I genuinely believe it."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

I took a deep breath and let it all out in a rush.

"I think Marcella was a daughter of Athena."


	11. Here We Go

**I am so sorry this has taken so long. My flash-drive that had all my stuff on it was destroyed so I lost all of my writing. I hoped that some of my files would be recoverable, but none so far have been. So now I'm just going to write this for you guys because you all deserve it! Thank you everyone who reviewed! It means so much!**

* * *

****Lydia pov:

I don't think I've ever heard of Annabeth being too shocked for words, but she was now. I told Annabeth my story just how I told it to Percy and let it sink in for a little while before I continued.

"You see when I saw you at the Lotus, I was struck by how much Marcella looked like you. The same blonde hair and gray eyes with a knack for knowledge. Once I knew who I was it sort of started to make sense. My mom met my step dad on accident when she was looking for a job. They just ran into each other on the street. It always struck me how if either of them had been just a minute later or earlier than they were, my mother and I would have been on the streets alone. My mother was looked down upon by society because she was a single mother. Things were only slightly better for my step father being a single father. I always thought that someone must have been watching over them. I think I might have been right.

"My theory is that my step father once had a child with Athena (my sister), knowing who she was. I think thats why he learned all the survival skills in the first place. I am almost positive my mother knew my father was Poseidon, and I think they bonded over their knowledge. They knew we were half-bloods and so my step father taught us as much as he could in order to help us.

"Marcella was always the smart one. She was practically a prodigy at school. The teachers didn't know what to do with her. They gave as much material as they could and she still flew through it. I remember being jealous at how easy it was for her. I had to struggle just to read and she had no trouble at all." I shook my head remembering Marcella curled up on her bed with her latest book. "I can't prove any of this of course, but it all makes sense."

I finally looked up at Annabeth to gage her reaction. She was staring at me. Her face showed shock, but calculation as well. I could sense all kinds of questions bubbling up in her head.

"You can ask me any questions you have and I'll answer you the best I can."

"What's your last name?"

I was startled by the question. "Sydney. When my mother married my step-father, he adopted me so i got his last name."

"Annabeth smiled with very little humor. "We need to go find Percy. I think that we need to take a field trip."

"A field trip? Where?"

Annabeth didn't answer me. She just took off accross the beach, walking fast making it difficult for me to keep up. As soon as we got closer to the main part of camp Annabeth stopped abruptly.

She cupped her hand around her mouth and yelled as loud as she could. "PERCY!" She then sat down where she was and motioned for me to join her.

I sat down next to her. "Do you really think he heard you?"

She smirked at me. "Yes."

Minutes later, Percy I saw Percy running toward us. He skidded to a halt right in front of us.

"Malady called?"

I held back as laugh as Percy offered a hand to both of us. Annabeth and I both took a hand and hauled him down to the ground next to us. After a few laughs, Annabeth got down to business.

"We need to take Lydia on a field trip."

"Where to?"

Annabeth leaned toward Percy and whispered in his ear for awhile. Percy's eyes widened and he looked at me then back to Annabeth.

"Do you really think so?"

Annabeth nodded and stood up. Percy and I followed suit and soon we were walking back to the Big House.

"Are you guys going to tell me where we're going or not?"

Percy looked at me solemnly. He shook his head. "Not until we're sure."

I let out an exasperated noise but we were already at the Big House. I had to wait outside while Annabeth and Percy went inside to talk to Chiron. I sat on the steps and waited. I went over the conversation I'd had with Annabeth looking for anything that would make her want to go on a "field trip". I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see anyone approach until they were standing right in front of me. I looked up to see Simon standing awkwardly in front of me.

"You left your bow at the archery range so I thought I'd bring it to you."

"Oh, thank you." I took it when he offered it to me. I put it over my shoulder like he had his and strapped the quiver to my waist just under my sword belt. When Simon say my sword he raised his eyebrows.

"You any good?"

I smiled up at him and patted the step next to me. "Yes, my step-father taught me how to use a sword when I was fairly young."

Simon sat down next to me and leaned back against the other steps. "So what are you doing sitting alone at the Big House? I thought Percy never let you out of his sight."

I laughed. "Percy and Annabeth are inside talking to Chiron. They want to take me one a 'field-trip' for some reason." I shrugged.

"Well, if you get back in time, would you like to hang out a bit? Walk around the beach?"

I smiled at him. He looked so nervous. It was endearing. "Sure! Though I have no idea how long this trip will last."

His face instantly lit up and he looked so relieved that I hadn't said no.

"Well if you do get back late, then we'll just have to find another time to hang out."

Just then Percy and Annabeth came out of the house followed by Chiron. Percy overheard what Simon said and raised his eyebrows at me, making me blush.

"We're borrowing the van. Time to go." Annabeth said making her way down the steps. I got up and started to follow her.

"See you later, Simon!"

"Have a nice fieldtrip!" I laughed as we walked up the hill and out of sight.

Percy looked down at me in amusement.

"You really are a charmer aren't you? You have that boy wrapped around your finger and its only been a day. You sure you're not a child of Aphrodite?"

I punched him in the arm and got into the back seat of the waiting van advertising strawberries.

Annabeth got into the drivers seat and we took off. I had a strange sense of foreboding about this trip and I desperately wanted to be wrong.

* * *

**Where do you think they're going? Review and tell me!**


	12. Fieldtrip

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS I PROMISE THAT SUPER LONG HIATUS WAS NOT PLANNED. I started school, got sick, and got a job all at the same time and I'm so surprised I haven't collapsed yet. An extra super sorry for Fender a.k.a Me because I kept telling you that it was soon and then it totally wasn't so I apologize! Anyways, thank you guys for the wonderful reviews and not giving up on me yet! Without further ado...**

**I do not own most of the characters! They belong to Rick Riordan! I do own the plot line though.**

* * *

Lydia pov:

The drive took forever and we ended up driving through this very pretty forested area in Northern New York. For awhile, I was able to forget what we were doing and just enjoy the scenery. It really was beautiful. The trees were old and towered over us completely surrounding the road. I thought back to when I was younger. I'd discovered the wonder that is and was C. S. Lewis. I thought now that if I were to ever visit Narnia, my tunnel entrance would look like this. I felt like we were entering another world.

Eventually, reality set back in and all my worries came crashing back. I looked up at Annabeth and Percy. They were talking quietly to each other.

"Do you think we should really be doing this?"

"We have to! This isn't something we can hide from her. She would want this."

"But what about _her_. I can't imagine she has any idea. Would _she_ want this?"

"Will you guys just tell me what's going on already?" I interrupted. Annabeth glanced in the rearview mirror at me and Percy turned halfway around and looked at me nervously. He glanced at Annabeth who nodded slightly. He looked back at me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"We're taking you to see someone. She went to Camp Half-blood a very long time ago and at a very young age. She married, had kids, and is now very old. We think she may be able to shed some light on what happened to you. She's a daughter of Athena who was still young back when you were a little girl. We thought maybe she might have a little bit of information for us. We met her earlier this summer when she brought one of her grandchildren to camp for the first time. Don't be fooled by her appearance. She is a half-blood through and through. She can still fight."

After that, neither Percy nor Annabeth would tell me anymore. It wasn't long before we arrived at a small two story house just off the main road. We pulled into the driveway and walked up to the front door. Percy was just reaching to knock on the door when it flew open. An old woman was standing in the doorway with a worried look in her eyes.

"Marko-" the woman began.

"Is completely fine." Percy interrupted. "He's still at camp and well adjusted. He's getting quiet good at sword fighting, though he is learning from the best." Percy winked at the woman who relaxed and chuckled and shook her head. I was standing behind Percy so I couldn't see her very well. From what I could see, she had long white hair pinned up into a bun. She wore a floral print dress with a weapons belt clipped around her waist. From it hung a sword, a few daggers, a whip and a book. Definitely not a typical old woman.

"Who's this young lady hiding in the back? Not shy is she?"

"No, this is my sister, Lydia. She just joined us yesterday. She's the reason we're here to see you, Mrs. Sydney." Percy grabbed my arm and pulled me up next to him. I smiled up at the woman who was staring at me with the strangest look. All was quiet for a minute. I figured it was up to me to break the silence.

"Hello, Mrs. Sydney. Percy told me that you may be able to help me with some things, that is, if would be so kind."

She responded only with silence. Everyone was quiet, waiting to see what the woman would say. Finally, she spoke.

"Lydia, it's been so, so long. I had given up hope. I thought for sure that there was no way I would ever see you again, but here you are, and you have no idea who I am."

I stared back at the woman in shock.

"Lydia don't you remember me? I guess I've changed a lot sense I was a little girl but surely."

I stared at the woman. I took in her white hair, her wrinkled face and hands, the scars on her arms, and finally, her eyes. Deep, familiar grey.

I gasped. "Marcella."

* * *

**ooooooooo! What?**


End file.
